Declaración
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Estados Unidos no era acosador, las cámaras en casa de Inglaterra que acababa de mandar a poner era mera seguridad, y que estuviera frente a la computadora todo el día observándolo no significaba nada… Aunque nunca esperó descubrir algo así... UsUk


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz.

Personajes: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Arthur (Inglaterra), Scott (Escocia)

Summary: Estados Unidos no era acosador ni pervertido, las cámaras en casa de Inglaterra que acababa de mandar a poner era mera seguridad, y que estuviera frente a la computadora todo el día observándolo no significaba nada… Aunque nunca esperó descubrir algo así. UsUk.

**Declaración.**

Estados Unidos no era acosador, no era pervertido, no era voyerista ¡Claro que no! Él no deseaba ver a Inglaterra ducharse, ni cambiarse de ropa, n-ni verlo m-masturbarse gimiendo su nombre humano sensualmente… ¡Claro que no! Pero… Si no quería ¿por qué había puesto una cámara de vigilancia en casa de su aliado sin que éste se enterara? Bueno, por seguridad según el americano… Ustedes saquen sus propias conclusiones.

En fin, se pasaba día y noche mirando la pantalla brillante de la computadora de su escritorio, no despegaba los ojos de las imágenes del salón elegantemente decorado al estilo victoriano de la casa de su ex tutor, hace un momento éste se encontraba sentado en un sillón bebiendo té y leyendo un libro ajeno a los ojos azulados que le seguían, pero ahora se había levantado para ir a la puerta y había vuelto con un chico.

Estados Unidos frunció el ceño y acercó la imagen, era un pelirrojo algo más alto que Arthur, con ojos verdes con cierto brillo malicioso y un cigarrillo en los labios cuyo humo parecía molestar a sobre manera al británico que lo miraba con mala cara volviendo a sentarse.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Scott? —Preguntó exasperado cruzando las piernas, frunciendo las cejas y tomando otro sorbo de su té.

—Hola hermanito, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, sí, me encantaría un whisky—sonrió con sorna tomando una botella de una vitrina y dándole un buen trago sin siquiera un vaso.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Repitió algo indiferente pero con el enojo haciendo estragos en su interior, tendría que reponer la botella más tarde.

— ¿Es necesario que te lo diga? Lo discutimos millones de veces en mi casa—se fue a sentar aun con el cigarrillo y la botella en las manos, dándole caladas y sorbos de vez en cuando—eres un cobarde… ¿Cuándo te atreverás a decírselo a los demás países?

—Never, ¿por qué debería decírselo? —Puso los ojos en blanco apretando los brazos del sillón, no quería hablar más de la cuenta, las hadas le habían dicho que las paredes escuchaban, pero no le habían explicado bien la situación ¿Sería en el sentido literal? —No es de su incumbencia…

—Claro que sí, todos estos siglos y acabas de enterarte que…—sonrió ante la mirada asesina del menor—vamos, little bunny, se te nota desde el espacio… Creo que yo ya te lo había insinuado antes, voy a revisar las cintas de seguridad…

El americano y el europeo dieron un ligero brinco.

— ¿Q-qué cintas de seguridad?

—… ¿No tienes cámara de seguridad? —Enarcó la ceja el pelirrojo— ¿Qué tipo de nación eres? —Inhaló el humo de su cigarrillo—Bueno, el punto es que se te nota bastante y yo millones de veces te lo había dicho pero me ignoraste…

—Tsk—chasqueó la lengua—como si me pudiera tomar en serio algo que tú dices.

—Ahora, escúchame hermanito porque te voy a decir una sola vez lo que le vas a decir a las naciones en la próxima conferencia—Scott sonrió malignamente y se levantó, mirando fijamente a Inglaterra cuyas gruesas cejas casi se volvían una al fruncir mucho su ceño—"yo Arthur Kirkland, representante del país de Inglaterra y Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña y el norte de Irlanda en general…"—Lo miró con burla como diciéndole '¿Continúo?', el menor no dijo nada.

Alfred estaba al filo de la silla, mirando desde su casa como se desenvolvía el suspenso ¿qué sería aquello que Inglaterra no quería decirles?

—…hoy les declaro…—hablaba lentamente, saboreando cada letra de cada palabra—que…—sonrió y finalmente lo dijo—muerdo almohadas, sujeto sábanas, chupo pollas, en otras palabras… Soy gay—Arthur se sonrojó como loco y miró a su hermano con cara de "¿qué mierda te pasa por la cabeza?"

—Estás idiota si crees que les voy a decir eso…

El americano desde el otro lado del Atlántico no siguió escuchando la conversación, era como si su cerebro se hubiera desconectado, tenía un pitido prolongado en los oídos además de que veía como hipnotizado las imágenes de la pantalla, por lo menos hasta que la conversación siguió rumbos que le interesaban…

—No puedo creer que luego de años de andar con chicas…—el representante de Escocia se reía de su hermano delante de él— ¿fueron tus años de bicuriosidad?

— ¡Basta Scott! ¡Largo! —Le apuntó la puerta con demasiado enojo ¿Qué tanto había pasado desde que había dejado de escucharlos?

— ¡Y que te hayas enterado por culpa de ese americano idiota! —Seguía riendo sin reparos ni intenciones de abandonar el lugar, Alfred se quedó estático—de todas las personas que te podrías enamorar tenía que ser el estadounidense…—pegó un brinco frente a la computadora y la silla casi se fue de espaldas, el corazón le latía en los oídos y estaba tan rojo que se sofocaba ¿le gustaba a Inglaterra?

— ¿Y qué si es así? —El inglés se veía bastante molesto con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

—No lo sé—se encogió de hombros el pelirrojo tirando el cigarrillo al suelo y dándole un pisotón—supongo que solo quería informar…—se fue rumbo a la puerta sin siquiera despedirse, Estados Unidos estaba extrañamente feliz por la información, a pesar de que no había salido de los labios de Arthur—oh, por cierto… ¡Saludos Yankee! Sé que lo escuchaste y viste todo… —Inglaterra se quedó en shock y de pronto ladeó la cabeza a un lado, el americano palideció al ver que estaba mirando en dirección a la cámara.

Mierda. Definitivamente estaba muerto…

**-Fin-**

Bien random la cosa esta Uu pero espero que les haya gustado de todos modos n.n

PD: Por cierto, leí un fic ayer que me dejó desesperada ._. estaba en inglés, era un UsUk, Alfred y Arthur hace 9 meses que no… XXX, y pues, Arthur estaba desesperado por algo de acción y USA para nada! Dx el fic bien largo y la mayor parte hacía que Arthur esperaba, lo juro! Casi me puse a llorar de pura frustración! Necesito un lemon T_T –llora-


End file.
